The Riddle Prince
by Kalira777
Summary: Do you know the real reason Voldemort couldn't kill Harry? read and see. I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Aliana is mine. If you want this story to continue, please let me know - as of now this is as far as it goes.


Petunia stared at her husband in disbelief. "You want to What!"

"Get rid of the little freak, that or toss him in the cupboard. No good will come from keeping him." She swallowed, Vernon made her nervous when he got upset like this.

"But hes just a baby, Vernon. We dont even know if he has any magical abilities." She knew he did, she'd kept up a correspondence with her sister despite what she told Vernon. She'd just have to keep him from noticing. "If he does we can toss him in the cupboard," she said. "Its actually quite common for those freaks to have normal kids." She gulped out, not telling him that she was living proof of that fact. She'd been shaken from her hate of the Magical world by one of Lily's latest letters. It offered irrefutable proof that she, Petunia Evans was a squib, one who had been adopted by muggles.

Vernon grunted his agreement and Petunia sighed with relief. She was in no condition to stand up for her young nephew, being six months pregnant. It was a good thing that Vernon was not at home much when the boys were awake. And when he was he ignored Harry in favor of playing with Dudley. The real blow came when she delivered Alison on the 22 of December. She was later told that she ought not to have lived. The birth had been a difficult breach and she had lost an extreme amount of blood. She had slipped into a coma for several days and only came out of it after her nephew had crawled in bed next to her motionless form and begged her to come back. When Vernon heard this he glared at the tiny boy and gave Petunia a knowing look. She didn't see Harry for several weeks as Vernon refused to bring him to the hospital. He refused to listen to her pleas to see him. When Vernon was gone she would let Harry out of the cupboard and allow him to play with Ali, as he dubbed the new girl. Petunia never fully recovered from her brush with death and it was clear that Vernon blamed Harry.

Petunia was sitting on the couch one sunny July day when the front door slammed shut. She leapt to her feet in horror, Harry was out of the cupboard and playing with Ali. He had hidden her cup and she summoned it to her just as Vernon entered the room. In an outrage he grabbed Harry and threw him in the cupboard screaming at him for corrupting his daughter.

"Vernon! Stop that the boy did nothing. If you must blame me. Alison is magical, she was born that way!" He turned on her.

"How long have you known?" She swallowed.

"Since I first held her." He stared at her incredulously.

"You traitorous bitch. Go. I never want to see your face here again and take the magical beasts with you." Petunia swallowed hard and nodded she placed some clothes and food in a backpack(all that she could carry) and fetched Harry who limped out of the cupboard.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Were leaving now. Vernon will never come near you again." Harry sniffed.

"Ali too?" She nodded.

"Ali too. Be a big boy and help me carry this." She handed him a small bundle. Harry nodded bravely and Petunia went to Ali and lifted her. She turned and left without saying goodbye, crying silently for her son that she couldn't keep. Her first stop was the bank where she took Vernon's name off of her accounts and withdrew as much money as was allowable from his. She then called a taxi and took her children to a small motel in London.

Petunia pulled out the letter from Lily that held the truth about their lineage.

_Petunia, I know you don'__t much like my world but I felt that this is something you should know. Harry was talking to snakes the other day, that__s an extremely rare talent. I decided some research was in order. I'__m not sure how to tell you but, Pet-you__re a squib. Our mother was as well apparently. As far as I can determine our only living relatives are Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort. Pet, don__t tell anyone unless you absolutely have to. _

Petunia sighed the letter went on, but she only needed the name, Severus Snape. She recalled Lily's tales of the boy, he didn't sound like the nicest of men but he couldn't be much worse than Vernon who seemed ready to murder them if they stayed any longer. She wrote a letter to this Severus Snape explaining that his squib aunt was her mother and she desperately needed help. Tomorrow she would go to Diagon Alley, a place shed never been to only heard of and post her first owl post letter. She collapsed exhausted on the double bed with the two children and slept.

The Leaky Cauldron was as shady a place as she recalled it being, if not more so. She approached the door keeper and informed him that she was a squib and wished for him to open the alley for her. She was carrying Ali, but Harry walked next to her and clung to her skirts. She had tied a handkerchief over his hair and forehead. She did not feel like having her nephew being accosted for being the Savior of the Wizarding World. She posted her owl then thought of something. Lily had said that James was rich, they were sure to have left Harry a trust fund-right? She went towards the huge building that fit her sisters description of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She stared at the goblins for a moment after entering before realizing that both children were slightly scared.

"Shh, those are just goblins. They dont want to hurt you. Come on. Were going to talk to the nice goblin." She said as she led Harry forward. One of the older Goblins had heard this and smiled. He approached her.

"Madam," he gave a slight bow and she gave him an unsure smile. "I am Graplehook, how may I assist you?"

"Is there somewhere confidential where we could-" she began he nodded in understanding.

"Of course. If you would follow me." He lead the way down numerous corridors into a large office. "Please, have a seat." She sat after helping Harry up into one of the other chairs. Ali sat on her lap. He snapped his fingers and a younger looking goblin appeared. "Tea for the Lady and milk for the children. And remember to bring the biscuits this time." Harry's eyes lit up when the goblin mentioned biscuits. "Now how may I assist you?"

"Well, I am Harry's guardian. He was left with me when Lily died. I now find myself unable to support the three of us and was wondering if my sister and her husband had left any sort of trust for us." The goblin scrutinized her for a moment, then withdrew a piece of parchment from the desk.

"I will need a drop of blood if you please Madam." She nodded and he produced a tiny blade and healed her hand immediately after he had his required drop of blood. A few moments later some numbers and odd symbols appeared. The goblin nodded and withdrew several small silver keys. "These are the keys to the Potter vaults to which you have access as the Guardian of Harry Potter. I shall take you down now, there are several things that will prove most useful." Now the tea had arrived and he insisted that they eat it while he made certain that a cart would be waiting for them. The journey down to the vaults was fabulous, both children were screaming with delight.

Though she was limited in what she could remove from the vaults Petunia was relieved that there was more than enough money to see them through, even if Severus Snape didn't wish to help them. She had retrieved a bottomless sack, which would be incredibly useful in her weakened state. She retrieved Harry and Ali from where they had been playing with some magical plush toys.

Petunia sank down onto the bed for a nap. She was in an inn called the Pheonix Nest in a little out of the way alley called Creature Lane. Graplehook had suggested the place and Petunia had taken up residence in room 5. This meant that she did not need to climb any stairs, which as the caretaker of two small children was a blessing. The children were currently asleep and she hoped they would stay that way at least for a short while.

Severus Snape glared at the bird which had the audacity to give him a letter. He frowned at the unfamiliar handwriting and opened the missive after checking it for curses or jinxes. He read it through three times before reality set in. He had family. There were three people who needed his help, who perhaps would not judge him ill. He carefully reread the plea written on the white muggle paper. He sighed. A squib cousin who had a magical daughter and nephew. He wondered if they had any clue that he had served as a Death Eater, probably not. If they had they wouldn't be turning to him now would they? He sat down to write a reply asking her to meet him at the Pheonix Nest in Creature Lane. Creature Lane would not be difficult for her to find if she had any intelligence. With a final sigh Severus sent the letter and returned to his potions, slightly distracted.

Petunia woke to a tapping sound she looked up to see an owl at the window and Harry trying to open it. She gave a faint smile and allowed the bird to enter. She removed the letter while Harry pet it. She opened it to reveal her cousin's answer. Yes. He was willing to help, he wanted to meet here, all well and good then. She woke Ali up to go outside for a walk.

Petunia was sitting nervously by the fire in the lounge of the inn, both children off to the right playing with the stuffed toys which occasionally were levitated so as to pretend they were flying. The door opened and a tall pale man with lanky black hair stood in the doorway. She knew this was her cousin, they looked a great deal alike. She stood as he strode over.

"Petunia Dursley?" He intoned politely taking her hand and kissing the back with a small bow. She flinched at the name.

"Ah, yes. And you would be Severus Snape." He inclined his head and released his hand she glanced over at the children and his gaze followed. He blinked at the sight. The animals were frolicking around mid air and moving quite realistically. He turned to Petunia.

"Do they do that often?" She nodded.

"Oh yes. All the time, at least whenever Vernon wasn't about." Her tone grew cold and the boy looked over and Severus blinked. It couldn't be.

"Potter." He whispered. Petunia turned to him.

"Shush, there will be no talk of that. I have no desire to be stampeded by lunatics." He blinked. He liked this woman, though how she was related to Potter would have to be seen.

"As you wish milady. Would you do me the honor of returning to my home with me, Cousin." This he said in a voice that carried to the innkeeper. He did not want any impropriety brought upon them by rouge gossip.

"Of course. I'll just fetch our things from the room, if you will watch the children for a moment." He nodded slightly and she swept away. He decided that even if she was raised a muggle she had class.

Their arrival at Prince Manor was met by several ecstatic house elves. The children had been startled but had decided that the funnies as Harry dubbed them were well, funny. After both children went down for a nap he asked Petunia to meet him in the study for tea.

"By your reaction I assume that you do not wish the boy to remain Harry Potter." She nodded.

"It was that which got him into this mess. I'll have you know that Lily told me all about that bloody prophecy and I'll be dammed if that lunatic who left him on my doorstep will get his claws into my nephew." He stared at her.

"You know the prophesy?" He stated incredulously.

"Yes. What I want to know is where that Sirius bloke is. Lily said that Id never get to have the boy as long as I stayed with Vernon." He blinked.

"Well I suppose that I should begin at the beginning." He told her everything she frowned.

"But Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Peter was, that rat."

"Rat?"

"Yes, he was amungus or something, Peter a rat, James a deer and Sirius was a dog."

"Animagus. We'll speak with Remus Lupin about catching the rat in any case. You are sure Lily didn't tell anyone else how you were related to the wizarding world?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'll adopt the children and bind you. That will erase any names you might have possessed. It will also change your appearances slightly. Is that acceptable?"

"Ah, what does a bind involve?" He smirked.

"It will make you a titled member of the Prince family. As the head of the family I must recognize you for you to officially be members of the family." She nodded then took a deep breath.

"There is one more thing I ought to tell you so as to give you a choice on whether you actually want us or not." He gave her a curious look and she went on. "My father was a wizard named Tom Riddle," his gaze held no recognition, "Better known as Lord Voldemort." He stared at her incredulously, but could see no reason for her to be lying. He swallowed.

"I shall not hold it against you. I myself served the Dark Lord. Though I regret ever taking his mark." She regarded him for a moment. Then nodded.

"Very well, but we shall never hide these things from the children, it will only drive them away later." He nodded.

"Very well."

To say that Remus Lupin was surprised to receive and invitation to Prince manor for a familial induction was an understatement. Not only was he surprised that he was invited, he was surprised that the man had relatives at all. Still this was not the type of thing you rebuffed, it was quite an honor to be invited to such an event, particularly by a foe. He arrived at Prince Manor at precisely two in the afternoon he was led, by a house elf to a study where a tall dark-haired, pale skinned woman was sitting, he could see her relation to Snape. She blinked at him and sighed.

"Thank you for coming. I had feared you wouldn't but Severus said no one would refuse to attend a bonding." He gave her an odd glance as she motioned for him to be seated. "Sirius Black is innocent." She stated mater of factly. He started. "Lily told me that she was afraid something would happen she wanted someone to know. I should have known when that fiend left Harry on my doorstep that something was wrong."

"Why, whhy did Lily tell you?"

"Because she knew I had no one to tell and she couldn't face the night with that adding to her secrets. The rat obviously got away, without his finger." Remus blinked, it made sense now. "Do you want to say goodbye to Harry?" She asked.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. In less three hours my nephew will become Salan Cerberus Riddle Prince." He blinked.

"How-"

"Suffice it to say that Lily and I were adopted." He nodded.

"May I see him?" She nodded and rose slowly and led him from the room. He could tell that she was tired and weak, but not why. When they entered the play room Harry stood and trotted over to them and hid in his aunt's skirt, careful not to lean on her overly much Remus noted.

"Hello Harry. Do you remember me?" Harry frowned for a moment.

"Mooy."

"Yep Moony." Severus entered the room and Harry beamed.

"Allo Sevus." Remus blinked when the cold man smiled.

"Hello Sal. Are you ready?" Harry nodded. "Then lets get Ali."

When they returned to the study Remus realized that he was the only witness, one witness was needed and they had no wish to tell more people then they had too about who they were. Remus gave his oath as witness while Severus brought all three of his relatives into his family and gave them each a name. Petunia became Roselean Isis, Alison became Aliana Raene, and Harry became Salan Cerberus. All of them bore the last names of Riddle followed by Prince.

Albus Dumbledore stared at Severus for a long moment. "A cousin?"

"Yes Headmaster. I have a cousin and she has two small children. I have already bound them within the family. All that I am requesting is that I be permitted to return home on the weekends and holidays." Albus looked fairly disgruntled at this request but really there was nothing to hold the man at Hogwarts when he could be with his family.

"Of course Severus. Do bring them over sometime I'm sure the staff would love to meet them."

"Of course, Headmaster." With that Severus departed on his way out he ran into McGonagall.

"Ah, hello Severus. How are you today?" She asked, not truly expecting a reply from the normally surly young man.

"I am quite well, Minerva. And you?" He asked courteously. She blinked at him slightly stunned.

"I'm well, will you be staying with us for dinner?" He shook his head.

"No I am due home shortly. Rose will have my head if I'm not prompt." Minerva blinked in shock because Severus was smiling. She gave a light smirk.

"And who might Rose be?"

"My cousin. And the children will be upset if their Sev'us doesnt get there in time for supper so I fear I must say farewell for today."

"Ah, I shall see you some other time then Severus." She strode into the great hall bemused ,Albus chuckled at her.

"Is something the matter Minerva?"

"What? Oh, no. Its just I'm positive that Severus just left the castle eager not to disappoint a cousin and two children who mispronounce his name." The rest of the staff was staring at her as if she were mad, except Albus who chuckled and nodded.

"He was in a rather good mood was he not?" This brought incredulous questions from the rest of the staff which Albus happily ignored and Minerva was too flustered to answer.

Salan stared at the castle with excitement. They were going to see where Sev'us worked. They would see Sev'us, Bus, Nerva, Poppy, Philis, Vecor, Tree bat, and other people Sev'us worked with oh, and Grid. But theyd met Grid at the station. Grid was HUGE and very friendly, though he was startled when Sal asked what kind of horses were pulling the carriage. Grid had left them in the entrance hall where they were met by a girl with a green and silver checkered scarf. She led them down a huge hallway to an even huger room that looked like it had no roof.

"Its enchanted Sal."

"Sev'us!" He exclaimed softly drawing the attention of a number of nearby students who watched their strict Potions assistant lift a little boy into his arms. "Can you do dat to my room?" Severus chuckled, startling several students.

"We'll see." He beamed at the woman who had entered with the boy. "How are you Cousin Rose?" He asked gently she smiled softly.

"I am well Severus." The child in her arms stirred and stared about she saw her cousin

"Sev!" she reach out to him and he saw Rose flinch slightly at the shift in weight load he accepted the second black haired child and carried both towards the front of the hall beckoning Rose to follow. They reached the other staff members, some of who were staring at him. Ali buried her face in Severuss shoulder while Sal ducked his head and watched these grownups through his bangs. Severus chuckled.

"Come on Sal. You wanted to meet them." Sal whispered into Severus's ear and he smirked. "Okay guess away." Harry pointed to Albus first.

"Dats Bus." Albus chuckled but nodded. "And Philis." He pointed at Filius Flitwick. The little man started at Sal's statement, which brought chuckles from the staff. Ali began peaking out at everyone as Sal pointed to Minreva. "You's Nerva. An Poppy, Shpout, Vecor. Sev'us?"

"Yes Sal?"

"Whewres Twee Bat?" That set the entire staff guffawing. Severus simply smirked.

"She's not here right now. Everyone these are my cousins. Salan, Aliana and their mother, Roselean Prince." Introductions had been made and a student rushed to tell everyone else about the Princes.

The summer before Sal turned three Rose and Severus decided that the children needed a playmate, preferably not an overly rambunctious one as Rose was as frail as ever. To say that Madam Longbottom was surprised to get a letter from Roselean Prince requesting a play date between the Prince children and her grandson was an understatement. She had worried about Neville growing up without being around any other youngsters. She had accepted immediately. Upon arriving at the stately house she and a very nervous young Neville were led to a cheerful, but not bright room. A pale dark haired woman rose shakily from the rocker and smiled gently.

"A pleasure to meet you Madam, Remus speaks highly of you." The elder woman blinked giving the young squib a look over. The woman was not beautiful but she radiated a spiritual strength.

"And you to, my dear. I had despaired at finding Neville suitable playmates, he's awfully quiet."

"As the little ones are. Salan, Aliana. Come meet Neville and his grandmother." Mrs. Longbottom watched in astonishment as the tiny boy helped his cousin up and led her over. He gave a small bow to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Madam, Neville."

"Pesure." Ali bobbed her head then looked up at her mother who nodded her approval which caused both children to beam.

"Nevwel can I call you Nev?" The mouse haired boy nodded shyly. "Good. Come play? I share with you." He offered. Ali had already tottered up to her mother and climbed up onto her lap. Mrs. Longbottom noticed that Rose made no attempt to lift the girl but embraced her once she was on her lap.

"Would you care for some tea Madam?"

"Yes please. And do call me Augusta, Madam is so formal." The young woman smiled.

"Simion." An immaculately dressed houself in black breeches and flowing green shirt appeared. "Tea please and a snack for the children that can be kept if they wish for it later."

"Yes Lady." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Augusta herself was surprised at the courtesy the woman extended to even the servants of the household. That was the first of many play dates. Augusta Longbottom was extremely surprised when Severus had taken both boys out into his garden and explained things calmly which settled Neville down immediately.

Augusta came to pick up the Neville late one winter afternoon She knew something was wrong because Sal looked at her with a haunted gaze.

"Where is your mother?"

"Mummy is sleeping. We be quiet." Ali giggled, Neville smiled but Sal did not. She frowned.

"Well then I'll go see if shes awake yet." She entered the playroom. There was Rose, but the woman was paler than ever and deathly- oh no. She cast enervate, it didn't work.

"She wont wake up. She went to join the others." Augusta turned to Sal.

"What others?

"Mummy and Daddy. Mother missed Mummy, wanted her twin sister back. Never enough. I couldn't give her enough because she wanted Mummy." Sal started to cry. Augusta picked him up swiftly. "She wanted me and Ali but she wanted Mummy more." Augusta realized what the boy meant. Rose had adopted her nephew and raised him on her own. "I's hate Vernon. She be better if he not take her away!" Augusta shivered at the seven year old's words for she didn't doubt that he meant them. Something had happened with this Vernon and Rose had never fully healed, Salan's wild magic had sustained her but her will had failed her and she and passed in her sleep.

"Shhh, I'm going to firecall Severus. Hell be here soon." The tiny boy sniffled softly.

Severus came immediately. Simion was told to lay out Rose in the Crypt for a memorial service. Neville took the death nearly as hard as the other two, Rose had become his surrogate mum. Augusta realized that she had done that a lot. Once the children were sent to bed. She confronted Severus.

"Sal told me she lost the strength of will to stay, do you know what happened?" Severus shook his head and lowered his head, tears threatening to spill as he slumped to the couch.

"I did everything I could. I don't know how she ended up so frail. When I first met her she was like that. Little Sal had to carry their rucksack so she could carry Ali, who was only 7 months old. She wrote to me you know. Asking if I would help, understanding if I didn't want to be burdened with a squib and two children. But you know refusing never entered my mind."

"Why did she seek you out?"

"Her idiot muggle husband kicked her and the kids out for doing accidental magic." She packed as much as she could carry and walked out of the house carrying Ali while Sal carried the bundle of clothes. I don't know what I'll do without that woman here. She was the pillar. I need her support as much as the children. For all that we were the same age it was like having a mum again. It was then that Augusta embraced him as she had Sal earlier.

"Shh, let it go dear." It was that day that she finally realized that whatever mask he put up Severus Snape was a fragile man. She knew his mother had died when he was young and his father had been a muggle. Other than that she had just known that he had been a spy for the Order. Now she saw why. She just didnt see what had drawn him to Voldemort to begin with. Augusta put them all to bed then firecalled the one other person she knew who was close to Rose Prince.

Remus came through devastated. And in his gibberish she picked up the Lily's twin, Sirius, and Harry. She comforted the man and then realized that while she had been comforting the others she had not dealt with her own grief. Rose had been a blessing and become a good friend. Augusta thought back to the pale shaky woman who had watched over the three children and realized that she had begun to think of Rose as a second daughter, as her own had been driven from her by insanity. She began so sob and soon a tiny set of arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay, Grama?" She embraced the child with gratitude, it was not Neville calling her Grandmother, it was Sal.

"Do you really think of me as your grama?" She asked between her tears. She felt him nod and they cried together before falling asleep there on the couch.

The memorial service was short and simple. At the end Severus stood up and blessed her passing to the otherworld. There were a number of people who noticed that the hosts did not remain at the party for long. The children went down for their naps and Augusta decided to confront Severus and Remus.

"I've been a part of this odd little family of yours for several years now. And only last night did I get a whiff of what went on behind the scenes. Sal was adopted, his mother was Rose's twin. She was so weak because of something a Vernon did." Severus's eyes flared.

"Dursley." he snarled.

"Very well dear, well deal with that bastard later." Both men blinked. "Now Remus dear in your incoherent state you mentions Lily's twin, Harry and Sirius. Care to explain?" The two exchanged a long look.

"Sirius Black is innocent. Rose told us this the day I met her but to protect Sal we couldnt say anything outright. We must find Pettegrew."

"Peter?"

"Yes, the filthy rat." Remus snarled.

"I'm sure you'll explain."

"Lily wrote to Rose telling her that they switched secret keepers to Peter. Sirius went after Peter and got framed, Peters an illegal rat anamagus."

"Oh my."

"Petunia thought when Harry showed up on her doorstep that Sirius must have died as well-"

"Erm, Petunia? Harry?" Severus sighed at Remus's slip up.

"Lily and Petunia Evans were adopted. Their mother was Silviana Prince my mothers squib sister. Rose was Petunia, she changed her name."

"And Sal is Harry."

"No. Sal _was_ Harry. He isn't any more."

"Anything else I ought to know?" Severus hesitated and a small voice came from the door.

"You should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sal and Severus were staring at each other.

"The real reason I didn't die that night. It wasnt Mummy's love. It was a dark and ancient curse."

"No heir of Slytherin may kill another heir." Severus said hanging his head. "The Dark Lord couldnt kill Sal because Sal is his Heir. His grandson. Sliviana Prince was his slave. When she found out she was pregnant she escaped and birthed her twins in muggle London before dying." There was silence for a long moment, Sal had climbed into Severuss lap.

"Well, I for one could care less who's grandson you are as long as you stay mine." Augusta declared and Sal gave her a smile. Remus looked at Sal.

"You are still my little snake, just more of a snake than ever I suppose."


End file.
